Aguria
Aguria is a female sewer nymph in the Om campaign. Summary Aguria is a nymph who dwelled in the sewers of Waymere. She commanded a force of Morlocks and Mychonids and asked the Fate Fighters to slay a young black dragon in the sewers who led a group of Troglodytes that were attacking her people. The Fate Fighters agreed to help in exchange for Aguria allowing them to pass through her territory and her assistance in freeing the Elven leaders, Atticus Brock and Wynona Falco from execution just before the Battle of Waymere. History Aguria lived in the caves under Waymere long before the Gildornians settled the area. When the the area was turned to sewers to accommodate the growing population she adjusted accordingly and continued to live there. She eventually came to command the Morlocks and Mychonids in the area as well. At some point a juvenile black dragon ended up on the sewers and rallied a band of troglodytes who also lived in the sewers and caves and conflict began. On the 14th of the Twins, 465 the Fate Fighters and Ju-Lin of the Red Spears were passing through the sewers when Aguria blocked their path. She said she would not allow them to pass unless one of the party lay with her. Opal seemed about to agree until reminded that he was ensnared in a Geas by the nymph Nixie in the exact same fashion. Aguria apologized for the attempted deception and simply requested a boon instead, asking them to defeat a new beast that had recently arrived and took control of the local troglodytes and sent them to attack her people. The Fate Fighters returned a short time later, stating they'd slain the dragon and several of the troglodytes that served it. Delighted, Aguria allowed the group to pass through her territory. Participation in the Battle of Waymere On the 18th of the Twins, Wu Xen returned and sought an audience with Aguria. He explained that they were planning to escape Waymere through the sewers with several prisoners and that they may have Gildornians chasing them. He requested, in exchange for the service of the Fate Fighters in slaying the dragon, that she and her people attempt to delay any Gildornian pursuit that may be after them. Harboring no great love for the people of Waymere, Aguria agreed. On the 20th of the Twins Aguria's Morlocks staged in the sewers under Paradise Square with Apel poised to attack any Gildornian pursuers as the Fate Fighters made their escape with the prisoners they anticipated freeing. However, just as the executions were slated to begin a combined force of Orleseans and Minotaurs attacked Waymere, landing at Oldport and quickly advancing on the square. With the battle fully on Jasper Conroy retreated to their position and ordered them out of the sewers to attack the advancing Orlesean and minotaur forces, which the Morlocks enthusiastically (if haphazardly) did. Fighting alongside the Gildornians they held the line long enough for the Fate Fighters to get a large amount of the civilians that had gathered to watch the executions out of the city and then make good their own escape with several of the freed prisoners. Aguria did not directly engage in battle, but directed her Morlocks in the battle. Per Jasper's instructions she focused on anyone in a pointy hat or helmet dressed in Orlesean colors. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs